Sakuras Chaos
by Fiction-wizard
Summary: Sakura finds a guy who knows how to make lives miserable what will happen when Naruto bugs her to much and now she gets her revenge but it happens that Naruto is finally acting mature and now every one else is the victome. come read. Need more rerviews pl
1. Chapter 1:The meeting

Sakura's Chaos

This is my brand new story I hope you like

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Mr. Chaos

**Mr. Chaos**

On one of the most beautiful days of the year so far Sakura was walking down a road when…….

"Hey you there are you a policeman?" a man asked

"Ah do I look like a policeman?" Sakura said

"Of course you do would you be able to arrest this evil villain?" The man asked pointing in the direction of villain

Sakura looked at where he was pointing but there was only a tree.

"Ummm there is nothing there but a tree" Sakura said thinking that this guy is some kind of weirdo

"Yeah so he is blocking out my sun how is an old man like me supposed to watch the sky when there is this big old tree in my way" said the man angrily

"Ok so what is your name old man" Sakura asked

"First of all young man"- he was cut off

"I AM NOT A MAN" Sakura yelled at him

"Well then what ever my name is Mr. Chaos" he said proudly

"Really what kind of name is that" Sakura asked

"Why what is your name not a man" Said Mr. Chaos

"My name is Sakura Haruno the prettiest girl in Kohana Village" she said proudly

"What kind of name is that" He asked with confused look on his face

"Well it is better than Mr. Chaos" Sakura said with a grin

"O ya well if you're the prettiest girl in Kohana than ether there is no other girls or the other ones are even worse looking than you" He said killing him self laughing

"WHY YOU LITTLE" Sakura said grabbing him bye the collar ready to pound him right in the face.

'Hey hey there little lady don't pound me and I will help you" He said

"And how are you going to help me?' Sakura said between clenched teeth

"Well I am a wizard how has the ability to make chaos happen at any moment" he explained

"O ya well prove it" Sakura said claming down

"Well it worked on you didn't it" He said with satisfaction

"What do you mean" Sakura asked

"Well when you first talked to me you were a nice and kind person but look at you knows you are mean, angry, and about to beat me to a pulp" Mr. Chaos stated

Sakura considered this a moment and than said…

"Ok there is one person who really deserves to be ummmm tormented" Sakura said picturing Naruto being tormented until he's gone crazy

"Well ok then lets be going there boyo" said Mr. Chaos

"This is the last time I tell you I am a GIRL see the pink hair" Sakura said chasing after Mr. Chaos

"Hey where is your house any ways?" Mr. Chaos asked

"Fallow me" Sakura said

TO BE CONTINUED

Well there it is I hope you like it and please please R&R thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Poor Lee

**Chapter #2**

When Sakura and Mr. Chaos got to Sakura's house Mr. Chaos started going through all of her stuff. He took out all her cloths and put them on "How does this make me look" Mr. Chaos asked

"Take those off right now" Sakura yelled

"O all right" Mr. Chaos said "they were ugly anyways.

"Why you little--" she was cut off

"Cool your jets pinky we gots work to do" Mr. Chaos said becoming serious

"**DON'T EVER CALL ME PINKY!!!"** Sakura yelled so loud that Mr. Chaos nearly fell off his chair.

"Ok boyo don't get mad" Mr. Chaos said grinning

"Alright so I want you to go and get Naruto with what ever dirty tricks you can think of ok?" Sakura asked 

"Of course" he said jumping out the window that wasn't even open

"You're going to have to pay for that" Sakura shouted after him

"Yeah well you have to pay for my new brain" he shouted back

"Not that you ever use it" she said quietly to her self

"I heard that and yes I do use it" Mr. Chaos said fading away into the distance

Minutes later…..

Mr. Chaos was walking to the village when the thought came to him who is this Naruto guy. O well how many annoying people can there be in one village. Just then Rock Lee jumped out from the bushes and started jumping and dancing around.

"Well that's annoying enough for me" he said raising his hands. He said some magic words and then POOF were Lee once was, was a money bouncing up and down dressed in Lee's cloths.

"Well that was fun I cannot wait till I meat the others" said Mr. Chaos

Rock Lee ran or more swung to Kohana village. _"__**what has happened I feel shorter and o my god I am harrier too Gai told me about this but I didn't think it would be like this" **_Rock Lee thought

When he got there Ino just walked out from a store and looked down at him.

"Aww how cute but you're dressed like Rock Lee but that's ok I'll take you home and jet you all dressed up ok" Ino said leading him to her house.

"_**holy cow I guess Gai was right once you start turning into a man girls really do begin to like you I think that cloths comment was harsh but wow" **_Rock Lee thought running after her

Just then Mr. Chaos walked by laughing at how bad he was going to be look when he was done because look at her ewwww. Mr. Chaos thought

Mr. Chaos kept walking and he passed a blonde haired kid wearing a orange suit walking by he looked like he was in deep thought. "Now that is a good person in fact the only not annoying person I have met yet" Mr. Chaos thought

Mr. Chaos kept walking until he saw Gai. "Holly Crap I thought I delt with him" Mr. Chaos thought shocked.

Well that's all for chapter 2 I should have chapter 3 up soon but please review to ok I ll allow some flames but not to many ok.


End file.
